Rock Smashfist
Rock Smashfist is a character made by MikDaTv for the Online Star Wars Roll Playing site known as BHOD. He is an immensely strong stone golem like character. His image is taken from Shale from the video game Dragon Age: Origins. Appearance Rock Smashfist is huge. I mean, seriously, he's gigantic. This dude is massive and made of solid rock. He stands eight feet tall, with shoulders almost 4 feet across. His fists are a little smaller then vollyballs and his legs resemble stone pillars. His body is covered in ancient Sith symbols and alchemical runes as well as a number of older Jedi symbols only ever seen on Tython. These symbols and runes are mostly clustered around his collar, forearms and lower legs but there are sporadic examples of the writing all over. His hands, feet and back are covered in clusters of crystals. These crystals are similar to those found in a Jedi lightsaber and have a focusing effect on the Force just like the rest of his body. The color of the crystals seem to differ depending on his mood and they emit a faint light that's really only visible when in the dark. History Birth Rock Smashfist began life as the son of a Jedi knight who lived on the outer rim. His mother died during childbirth because of complications. He was afflicted from birth with early onset Werner syndrome. Genetic testing after birth reviled the genetic disorder and genetic treatment could not be conducted because of its early onset. Rock Smashfist was going to die of old age by the time he was 12. Rock Smashfists father refused to allow it however. He dedicated his life to preserving his son's life. Using a mixture of the Force and technology, he put his son into suspended animation, preserving the body and slowing the aging process in order to buy time for research. Twisted Research Rock Smashfist's father moved to a relatively unknown colony on the outer rim. A newly colonized planet where life was difficult and luxuries few. He told the people of the colony that the Jedi Order had sent him there to help with the colony, but in truth he wanted an out of the way area to conduct his research, as a lot of it would not be condoned by the Jedi. He built his lab in secret, moving his son's stasis pod there and hiding it underground. His research delved into some of the oldest histories in both the Jedi order and the Sith. Journeying to Thule, an ancient Sith stronghold planet, the Jedi Knight translated the writing within a Sith temple left behind by the Sith who had fled to the planet after the Great Hyperspace war. From his translations, he learned how the Sith of old could transfer their essence to other bodies. He returned to his laboratory in the outer rim and began perfecting his technique. Using the force he would sacrifice animals in order to transfer their consciousness into the body of another animal. Through his experiments he also dabbled with Sith Alchemy, using it to make animal subjects stronger and tougher. After he thought he exhausted all research material from the Sith temple on Thule, he traveled to Tython, ancient home of the Jedi Order. Many of the more ancient temples there were ruined beyond repair but he managed to observe a few examples of the writing used by the Jedi who originated on the planet. The active Jedi Temples there also allowed him to access the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and its wealth of information. With this new material he began practicing the method in which ancient Jedi would empower their katanas and light armor. Through that research he became something of an expert in metallurgy and geology. He experimented with the mixing of the Sith alchemy involved in the construction of Sith Swords, and the Jedi technique commonly known as "Force Weapon." Whether it was dabbling in Sith teachings, or the knowledge that his son was slowly withering away within his stasis tube, the Jedi knight slowly sank into insanity. No longer did he care about just saving his sons life. With all the new knowledge he obtained he no longer was concerned with merely saving his son's life but instead was now dedicated to making sure his son would never die. He experimented with droid bodies for a short time, but the Force Weapon technique was only temporary and would wear off over time, which ruined the Sith Alchemy involved. He attempted making sithspawn out of purchased slaves, but even they withered and died, even after extreme manipulation. He even went so far as to create biological Androids which he called the Rainbow Triplets. Beings with organic parts, grown in vats, combined to make a humanoid body and programmed with computer implants. These androids had the advantage of being nearly immortal and immensely intelligent, but even more delicate then a human body as they did not have the capability to heal autonomously. Before he had a chance to improve upon them, the three androids escaped his lab. Seeing as how he viewed them as failures, the Jedi let them go. After all these failures, the Jedi's fall into insanity was complete. Seeing that neither a fully biologic, fully organic or even a mixture of the two would always result in a body that could eventually die, he decided to use none of them. Instead he decided upon a form that had the weaknesses of neither. It was then that he began experimenting with the construction of Golems. First they were simple clay forms about a foot in height. Like before he'd transfer the consciousness of an animal into the form and study it. The purity of it made the form interesting. Without any organic components like muscles or sinew, and without any mechanical parts like actuators or motors, the golems could move and behave. His research produced dozens of golems, most of them small but a few larger ones were kept in cages for long term study. The rest were released or destroyed. After several months of study the Alchemist began researching human subjects. Those in the colony who were sick or old would be sent to the Alchemist's lab with the promise of more advanced medicine or some kind of treatment using the Force. Instead their essences would be transferred to a golem and their behavior monitored. Their loved ones in the colony were told that despite the treatment, the subject had died. With these research subjects as a basis he began constructing the final product. In order to make the form as indestructible as possible, he traveled to Tython again and retrieved large granite blocks that had once been the stones used to build the temples on that planet. Then he traveled to Korriban, homeworld of the Sith where he gathered parts to the statues of the Sith who ruled the older Sith Empire. Using his knowledge of metallurgy he built a metal frame for the form, constructing it in much the same way as a Sith Sword making this pseudo skeleton a lightning rod for the darkside. With the skeleton channeling his power he was able to bond the stone to the frame with the force, merging the metal and the stone together into one. Symbols used in Sith Alchemy and the Jedi Force Weapon technique were carved into the stone. Jedi lightsaber crystals were embedded in the stone skin which aided in channeling the force deeper into the granite body. A year after construction had begun, the form was complete. A hulking golem made from stone and imbued with both light and dark energies. The crystals embedded in its skin pulsed with the light side of the force while his metal frame skeleton channeled the dark side like a superconductor. The stone taken from Tython and Korriban had already been saturated with the Force and the Force Weapon technique that had been used on them made the stones nearly indestructible to anything short of a high powered laser blast and even then he would be extremely resilient. After the form was complete, The Alchemist knew what had to happen in order to progress. In his previous experiments, he was just hoping to glean information. They were never meant to last and they did not have the power to stay transferred forever. Eventually the consciousnesses bound to his previous golems would fade into nothingness. He would not allow that to happen to his son so he required greater power that he himself could muster. This time he would need something more. A lot more. He traveled to Yavin 4, the final resting place of Exar Kun. The Mandalorian Wars were coming to close and the forest moon was completely abandoned. Forgotten by the republic who so wanted to forget their near defeat. From the spirit of Exar Kun, who had bound his own essence to his temple there on the moon, the Alchemist learned the methods in which to construct a powerful Sith artifact. He returned to his outer rim colony and began the procedures necessary to construct a Golden Globe. His laboratory, which now looked more like a castle dungeon now had the perfect triangle as a centerpiece. At one point of the triangle stood the stasis pod that contained The Alchemists son who in spite of his rapid aging disease was still no smaller then a toddler. In the second corner stood the stone golem form that had been perfected with the force and required decade's worth of research to complete. And the third and final corner held his golden globe into which all his experiments had been dumped. The previous golems, the animal experiments, everything. The dead bodies that still remained were drained of blood which was stored in a tank. The bodies ground into powder. The Alchemist began leaving his laboratory and entering the colony, kidnapping children and making it look like animal attacks. The children were put into the golden globe. Not long after he upped his game and began taking pets, farm animals, old men and women. Anything that was easy prey. He went off world and purchased slaves. When the colony began to suspect the Alchemist, who still posed as a Jedi before them, he pretended to be upset that they would accuse him. He lead a significant portion of the colony folk into his laboratory to prove to his innocence. Of course, it was a trap. The colonists who went were promptly trapped inside the Golden Globe with all the others. Anyone left in the colony was hunted down and either killed or thrown into the Sith Artifact. More offworlders were attracted to the planet with advertisements saying a colony was here and waiting. When they arrived they were greeted by an empty colony and a manic Alchemist dressed in Jedi robes who would attack them and then throw them into his Golden Sphere or outright kill them, drain their bodies of blood and grind their remains into powder. When enough people were captured, numbering somewhere in the hundred thousand range, the Alchemist began the final ritual. Using the souls of those trapped within the golden globe, he transferred the essence of his still young son into the giant stone golem. The process took days because the Alchemist bound his sons essence to every centimeter of stone, metal and crystal within the form. Using the stored blood and powderized people, the Alchemist bathed his creation. The potential energy contained within a hundred thousand lifetimes soaked through the stone golem, infusing it with the life energy required to complete the process. The Alchemists son, who's mind had never progressed past the age of one, finally opened his eyes again decades after falling asleep. Confused, and frightened he broke free of the mounts holding him upright and fell over, unable to walk because he'd never learned how. In the final act for his son, the Alchemist sealed the Sith Alchemical spells and the Jedi techniques coursing through his son's new body with his own blood, killing himself but ensuring that his son would live forever, or close enough to forever that it didn't matter what his actual life span was. The Alchemists son however, was now alone, in a body not meant for him unable to speak, unable to walk, unable to survive on his own. Being within the stone body, without need for nourishment was the only reason he survived. With his immense strength he broke out of the laboratory, ripping the heavy vault door from its hinges and crawling out to the colony. Young Life 6 weeks later, a Jedi Knight sent to the Colony to investigate why coms had been lost discovered the boy with the giant stone body. The Jedi Knight was a Celegian named Zordon. Sensing at least a portion of what had been done to the boy, the Zordon took him to the Jedi Temple where he learned much with the other young children who had been discovered. When he finally learned to speak he took the name Rock, the term all the other children with him used to address him. Later in his life he took the last name Smashfist. Since he is not Force Sensitive, Rock left the Jedi Temple when he'd reached the mental age of 18. He had always had a temper, a leftover symptom of the dark side coursing through his core and the mental scaring of what had been done to him. Zordon often traveled with him, to help the boy learn about the Galaxy and trained him to defend himself, even though Rock Smashfist rarely needed more than a single punch to dissuade attackers. Helping Zordon During the Jedi Civil War Zordon gathered together a team of teenage padawans with attitudes. Rock Smashfist joined the team even though he wasn't Force sensitive because he felt he owed something to Zordon, who by this time had been promoted to Jedi Master. Together, Zordon, Rock Smashfist, the others in the team and their Quartermaster droid 4L-PH4 took the fight to the Sith on many worlds, including Thule and Raxis Prime. Rock Smashfist's incredible strength served them well and his large form was used as mobile small arms cover more than once. He even lifted a light armored vehicle up enough so that it's own repulsor engines pushed it off the side of a skyway on Raxis Prime, making it plummet to it's demise. From that day forward it became one of his favorite tactics. Eventually though things began spiraling downhill. One of the members, was defeated. A Jedi Knight named Nappa was killed when his back was broken by a Sith named Ukog. Some of the other members of Zordon's group wanted revenge but Zordon would not allow it. Two of the group. Atir and Dez secretly left the group one night, vowing to take revenge for Nappa's death. Zordon did not pursue them, instead he tried to focus the group's frustration on the Sith. Things continued on for several weeks. Making hit and run attacks against the Sith, Zordon and his group seemed to have regained some of their mojo, until their ship crashed on an uncharted planet, now known as Teegeeack. They made repairs to their ship, but their alternator was shot, so even though the engine functioned properly they couldn't provide it with enough initial power to start it up. Zordon estimated that to get the engine up to speed, they would need at least 1.21 gigawatts. They hatched a brilliant plan to use a bolt of lightning to provide enough power for the engine to start. Constructing a large lightning rod, they waited for the planets rainy season and used it to attract a bolt of lightning, channeling it directly into their engine and using the electricity to start her up. The joy of escaping from the horror world of Teegeeack was not to last however. Upon arriving in a civilized system, they learned of the destruction of Taris and that Dez and Atir (who now called themselves Lord Dez and Empress Atir) were planning to attack Manan in hopes of forcing it to join the republic. The revenge bound young adults had constructed a massive turbolaser like weapon of incredible destruction. Zordon and the rest of the team, including Rock Smashfist fought to stop Dez and Atir. The evil duo was defeated but escaped. Their weapon was destroyed. With the Jedi Civil war winding to a close, Zordon disbanded the group who'd lost 3 of its members. One to death and the others to the Dark Side. Zordon vowed he'd search the Galaxy to find Dez and Atir. Rock Smashfist offered to help but Zordon declined, saying the journey would be long and most likely boring most of the time. Rock Smashfist agreed that perhaps the journey wasn't for him and stayed behind, leaving the service of the Jedi for good. Living on his own From there, Rock Smashfist had trouble finding work. No one wanted to hire a giant stone man with a sketchy at best past, even if he was a hero in the Jedi Civil war. His search for work took him to Tatooine where, after being outcast from Anchorhead, he traveled into the desert and met up with the Sand People. His hulking stone form was highly regarded amongst the Tuskans. He was impervious to the harsh weather of Tatooine as well as the bullets from their rifles which earned their respect. Because he felt some measure of acceptance amongst the Tuskans, Rock stayed with them for a time. 4 years he lived in the desert with a tribe, helping them hunt and raid. Using his strength to grab a hold of speeders to keep travelers from getting away, the other raiders would kill the speeders occupants and steal whatever they could carry. Often times Rock Smashfist would end up carrying back heavier things like the engine to said speeder, or large cargo containers filled with the raid's take. After his 3rd year with them however, he grew tired of the lifestyle. He grew tired of the desert and the killing. At the forth year he rejoined main stream society. Earning passage off planet by working for the local Hutt as an enforcer he traveled to Nar Shadda. The huge city planet was to his liking. Never boring and always busy. His time on Nar Shadda was mostly filled with violence. When he first arrived, he took up residence in one of the slums. He doesn't require food but he can achieve a kind of sleep when he stands still for a long period of time. This is more analogous to a state of hibernation though, since his "body" doesn't shut down (since it was never "powered on" to begin with) but allows his consciousness time to recuperate. A few local gangs took offense to the giant statue that had been placed in their territory so they decided to team up and remove it. After hammers and pick axes didn't work, they moved to blasters. Rock Smashfist "woke up" at this point and was angered by the unprovoked attack. Flying into one of his roid-rages, he crushed all of them. Chasing down those who fled and slamming them into the pavement by swinging them by the feet into the ground. He even went so far as to use one thug to beat another thug to death before callously throwing his makeshift club down one of Nar Shadda's seemingly random bottomless pits. His actions caught the attention of an Exchange boss who hired him for various jobs, usually dealing with some kind of structure that needed demolishing with people still inside. He did this job until the Exchange boss tried to stiff him on a paycheck. He flew into another rage and to make a long story short, the exchange boss was practically fused into the chest plate of a IW-37 pincer loader droid. To replace the loss the Exchange gave the now dead Boss's position to a Quarren named Visquis. Feeling that we wore out his welcome on Nar Shadda, Rock Smashfist booked passage on a shuttle to Coruscant. To fill the time he got a pretty easy job in construction as a replacement for one of the heavy load lifters that had broken down. It was menial work, but no one got killed for a change, and Rock Smashfist liked that. He spent the majority of his life there in fact. He found a nice out of the way ally he could stand in to sleep. With all the credits he's earned through his various jobs over the years he'd saved up enough to rent a home with a door large enough that he could comfortably walk through it. Of course, it was a storage garage, but big people can't be big choosers. He lived on Coruscant until the Republic reformed into the Empire. Coruscant became kind of a downer after that so he decided it was time to leave. He made friends with a trio of guys who called themselves the Lone Gunmen who helped him book passage off planet discretely. He didn't flee Coruscant totally empty handed though. Because he required so little in the way of upkeep (food, medicine, proper home, clothing) he'd saved a lot of credits which he had invested in a little start up company called Cerberus. Over the years, His share price increased by almost 20 times. He had money in bank accounts under all kinds of assumed names like Big McLargehuge and Biff Hardpeck. He left Coruscant a pretty wealthy stone golem. The vessel he was on was called The Train, and it was bound for nowhere. On board he met up with a gambler. The both of them were too tired to sleep, so they took turns at staring out the window at the darkness till boredom overtook them. The gambler began to speak, saying "Son, I've made a life out of reading peoples faces and knowing what the cards were by the way they held their eyes. so if you don't mind me saying, i can see your out of aces. For a taste of your Corellian Ale, I'll give you some advice." So Rock Smashfist handed over his last swallow of Corellian Whiskey. The gambler downed it and then bummed a cigarette. The ship got deathly quiet and the Gamblers face lost all expression. He said "if you've your gunna play the game boy you've got to learn to play it right. You've got to know when to hold up, know when to fold up. Know when to walk away, and know when to run. You never count your money when your sitting at the table. You'll have time enough to count it when the deal is done." Then the gambler crushed out his cigarette and faded off to sleep. But somewhere in the darkness, Rock Smashfist found an ace that he could keep. The Gamblers words inspired Rock Smashfist to visit a planet well known for it's gambling, Corellia. He never made it though as he arrived just after the orbital bombardment of the world. He was angry that the Empire had disrupted his journey but also equally impressed with the planet that had been Base Delta Zeroed. From there he decided to purchase a ship large enough to carry him and at least be powerful enough to do a fraction of what was done to Corellia. Personality Rock Smashfist isn't particularly sane, nor is he specifically insane. Eccentric would be the best descriptive word to describe him. Considering he has no biology, steroids have never been anywhere where they can effect his behavior but he still goes through phases that can only be described as roid-rage. When angered, he will fly into a rage and start punch random things with all of his strength, destroying everything in site. It's for this reason that he doesn't like flying. Should something bad happen there's a chance he would tear the craft apart or cause it to crash. It's very likely he'd be able to survive a long fall, but it still wouldn't be pleasant for him. Seeing as how killing him is remarkably difficult, he has a skewed view on life and death. He doesn't really like killing, but then again he doesn't care so much about life that he's totally unwilling to do it. In fact in a lot of circumstances he's totally willing to do it. Especially if he's angry or if he's getting paid. He does not need to eat or drink to stay alive, but he is not unable to. He can ingest things into his mouth like liquids and foods but he does not know what happens to them. as far as he can tell the stuff just disappears. alcohol has no effect on him so he can't get drunk. However, he does like to eat some things and drink when appropriate if only to fit in. He's also surprisingly intelligent as far as life goes. He may not be a scientist or even have a high level of education but he understands people just fine and can grasp complex concepts a lot of people don't think he's capable of because of his lacking an education and the way he speaks. Most of this intelligence comes from having lived for the better part of 70 years on multiple worlds in multiple cultures. Skills Rock's skills are limited because of his size. He can not pilot his own vessel because all the vessels he could purchase have controls made for hands that are three times smaller then his. Similarly he finds it difficult to do anything that requires any kind of precision work because he can't handle and use tools made for smaller humanoids. He has however lived a long time and picked up some things along the way. He does have a basic understanding of engineering and how to use computers, even if he would never be able to really use them practically. He's never cared much for ranged weapons either. He can't fit his fingers through any trigger guards and they don't make gun belts in his size. When it comes to fighting he's always relied on his extreme resilience to physical damage and his monstrous strength. The fact that he's made of stone and immensely strong usually means even martial arts masters give him a wide berth. One successful punch and most fights are over. Years in construction business on Coruscant gave him a firm understanding of architecture. He can usually tell an aesthetic pillar from a load supporting beam which comes in handy sometimes. He learned a long time ago that bringing a building down is a lot easier then fighting all the people inside it so taking out primary support beams became a favorite tactic of his. Anatomy Rock's body consists of solid Force infused rock with a metal skeleton. He has no biological processes of any kind. He has no respiratory or circulatory system so he can easily survive in space with no ill effects. His method of movement is a mystery to even him because he has no muscles or tendons to effect locomotion. His ability to move, speak and even see are attributed to whatever Force techniques were used to bind him to his golem body. It's hypothesized that while he can not feel the Force, his own willpower effects it in such a way that he can move his own body as well as hear, speak and see through it. His very will is the force that moves his body. His huge strength is attributed to his will as well in that the stronger his will becomes the stronger his body becomes. He does not require sleep, however he can go into a hibernation state where his mind slows down and his body becomes inactive. He isn't required to enter this state but he does feel more refreshed and in tune with his body upon waking up from this state so he does it every now and then when he is bored. Force Focusing Qualities Rock's Body was formed using some ancient and mysterious techniques of both the Jedi and the Sith. His metal frame channels the dark side like the Sith Swords of old. The stones that make up his body were taken from locations strong with the Force, where strong currents of the mystical energy field had penetrated them for milenia. They were further infused with the force when the Alchemist used the ancient Jedi technique known as the Jedi Forge on them to increase their hardness beyond whats normal for stones of that type. Crystals embedded into his stone skin are the same kind of crystals used in a lot of Jedi lightsabers and have a focusing effect on the force itself. They glow with an inner light but so faintly that it can only be detected in the dark. With these crystals there are a serise of carvings in his skin from both the Jedi and Sith cultures. Sith Alchemy spells and the names of ancient and powerful Jedi are inscribed all over him in languages both ancient and new. The combining effect of all these facts makes Rock something like a lightning rod for the Force. He himself is not Force sensitive because he isn't biologic but Force sensitives around him can sense his presence and it's focusing effect on the Force around him. Talented Force users can use his body as a channel for their power and a focus point to draw power from. Zordon once remarked that Rock was the "Anti-Ysalamir" because while a Ysalamir removed a Jedi's ability to sense and call upon the Force, Rock increased a Jedi's abilities to feel the power of the Force around them. Powers and Abilities His strength is impressive to say the least. He can do a pull up so right there he's lifting a little less then a ton. he's never bothered to test how much he could lift by bench pressing because they usually don't make "benches" that can hold his weight, nor barbells that can hold the kind of weight he can lift. Suffice to say, his strength should probably be measured in horsepower instead of pounds. He usually prefers blunt objects to use as weapons. they don't often make bladed weapons for people his size. Even the clubs he uses are usually improvised from something else, like a streetlamp post, or small cars. Despite their size he can get a surprising level of movement out of them which usually throws a lot of enemies off balance right before he crushes them to death. His limited flexibility also limits the level of hand to hand combat he can deal with. He physically unable to do many of the flips and somersaults of martial arts masters because he is not as agile or quick. However he can still surprise most individuals with his range of motion. He did a 3 year stint on Coruscant practicing yoga which helped his flexibility out a little but not much. Mostly he just waits until the other guy stops moving long enough to get in a punch to the face. What fighting styles he has learned he learned mostly from Jedi Master Zordon and the team he created. Rock has no high level education but living in many places with many cultures for the past 60 years has taught him a lot about life. He'll never be a physicist but he can give you directions through the Coruscant city spaceport. His stone skin is incredibly resilient. The Alchemist that formed the body used the Jedi technique known as Jedi Forge on the constituent stones that compose his body which increased their hardness well past their normal level for stones of that kind. He's mostly made up of granite but his hands, feet and area's around his joints are made up of sandstone taken from statues on Korriban. The softer stone is compensated though by having the highest level of crystal encrustations. Small arms fire from blaster pistols and rifles is ineffective against him, especially at longer ranges. Heavy laser cannons and upwards can damage him. Various missiles can damage him as well depending on their yield but not as much as a direct heavy laser cannon blast will. Because of the nature of the Force techniques used in his construction he's also fairly lightsaber resistant, especially on the granite and crystal surfaces. Equipemnt Rock uses very little in the way of weapons or specialized equipment. He prefers to do most of his work with his hands. As stated before, most of his weapons are improvised from the environment. Shields, clubs, thrown projectiles, they all tend to be things around him that he can pick up like large rocks, speeders, parking meters, scrap metal, trash dumpsters. His strength allows him to use it all. If he does wear it, the only bit of clothing you'll normally see him wear is shorts which he had to get custom made to fit him. however most of the time you'll see him without any kind of clothing on. He doesn't have any private body parts to hide, so he never saw the need for it. He got the shorts for purely aesthetic reasons. He thought they made him look cooler. As for ships, he's never owned one. He bums rides off people, or pays credits for passage. Normal passenger liners won't let him aboard because of his extreme extra weight so he usually finds passage on large freighters, sometimes working as a cargo lifter to pay for the ride. After visiting Corellia and seeing the destruction brought on it by the Imperial Fleet, he was impressed enough to begin researching warships with the intent of purchasing one. Specifically he's looking for something that could conceivably bring about even a fraction of the devastation visited upon Corellia. As a plus, most large warships would be powerful enough to carry him and owning one would let him set the rules as far as passenger weight standards. Likewise for ground transport, he usually walks places. Most commercially available transportation is not powerful enough to carry him. he requires some kind of heavy lift vehicle to transport him long distances on a planet. Driving something is almost always out of the question given his size. the seats and controls are always designed for smaller individuals so he most often requires the use of a driver.